A gas turbine compressor having a casing treatment (CT) is known from U.S. 2010/0014956 A1. The casing treatment includes a continuous or interrupted circumferential groove which is axially disposed in the region of a rotating airfoil tip and has deflecting means in the form of webs. In various exemplary embodiments, the webs have arbitrary radial cutbacks.